I Love You
by One Green Eye The Other Blue
Summary: Yuna talks about her love with Tidus.How they were ment to be and ARE ment to be.She talks about her feelings when certain events came up.When she needed him the most.When he needed her the most. one shot R&R !


_I know its kinds stupid how I made this.Though, I made a tragedy for X-men Evolution.So like I wanted to make something sad.Cuz when story's are sad they are better.Its a thing in me.Atleast in girls...so._

**Yuna's POV**

You said you would be here if I whistled.You would run as fast as you could.I told you I loved you and now your just ... gone.The thing is that the first time I saw you ... I knew something between us would happen.We would maybe be close.Now were very close.Or if you weren't gone.We might've been closer.I hate the word ' **DEAD **'. Thats the word that runs in my mind when I think about us.Rikku told me that we'll be together,and that I shouldn't think about you so much.How would she know though.She is a little blonde,and now she has Gippal.You would probally be good friends with Gippal.He's nice and loves Rikku so much.Just like how you love...me.

It's funny where I'm at right now.I'm in the airship right now,and I told Brother to take me to the **... EXACT** spot you left me.I can still remember you saying _" Yuna,I have to go now "_.I can remember just shaking my head **NO! **I'm sorry I made it a burden on you.I know it was hard for you.I remember the day Seymour asked to marry me.The day he showed us your _" Zanarkand "_.I was mesmorized by the beauty of this place you called _' home '_.Then I remember looking at your face.I swear ... I saw a tear.I would have cried my heart out.Just to know that the place I call _'home '_ ,is gone,and theres just nothing I could do about it.

Then Seymour made me marry him.I had no choice.I never told any of you,my legendary guardians ... but he said he would kill you if ... if I didn't marry him.I cried that day he told me that.I raised my legendary weapen ... **NIRVANA **up to him with a weary face.Seymour just raised his hand and told me that _" You really don't want to do that,anything can happen in minutes to your little...**FRIENDS** "_ .I can still remember his laugh.I hate his laugh.It made me want you close to be close to me ... to protect me from the enemy.

Then they day came when the wedding was arranged.I was wearing that beautiful wedding gown.It was the one I wanted to wear when I thought about us ... you know.Um,getting married.That kiss Seymour gave me.It was horrible.I hated him so.I still do.I hate how he always thinks he is superior to everyone.Then right after he kissed me he told the guards to _" Kill Them "_. I was so very angry.I wanted to kill him right then and there.I wanted him to suffer the pain that we suffered.The pain that he sent us.

You told me so much about life.How I should always see the better side of things.Sometimes there just wasn't a better side.You didn't care.You wanted everything to be perfect.Thats one thing I love about you Tidus.You want **EVERYTHING** to be perfect.Thats what I want,but I can't make everything perfect Tidus.I just can't !

(A/N Yuna was crying when she said that )

When we were at Macalania Lake.That was the most memorable thing in our love life.You were there.When I was crying.When I didn't know what to do.When I **NEEDED YOU**.You told me _" Yuna don't cry "_.I couldn't stop though.I just couldn't.Then you leaned in to kiss me.The pain just left away.Your lips touched mine and then I just can't describe how I felt.

Sir Auron has left us too.He was a legendary guardian before you.He taught me to mature sometimes.I don't know if he tried to teach Rikku but if he did it sure didn't work.Ha ha ha.I wanted you and me to be with eachother.Even after what happened.

Theres just one thing I don't get.Whenever I go to the Farplane.I expect to see you there.It's just your not.I want to see you Tidus.I have to see you.Instead, when I go there I see Father,Mother,Sir Auron,and Sir Jecht.I see all of them.I guess you talk to them all alot.I wonder if you and Sir Jecht are close.That was my last wish.Not to see you,because I had doubt that I would see you again.But that you will be close to your father.You deserve eachother.Just like how I deserve you.When we meet eachother again then I want you to tell me about my parents.If you like them or not.Ha ha ha.Tell me about what they think of you.Oh and tell me what it would be like to be with Sir Auron everyday.If he ever annoys you.

I just have one more thing to say to you Tidus before I leave this sphere alone.

_" I LOVE YOU "_

_Hope you liked my fic.Oh and yes Yuna was talking into a sphere.Please R&R ! Thanksto all my fans out there_

_( Lol if I have any ! ).Plus the people that review._


End file.
